


Horns

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of blood, Blood, Cutting, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Weird Shit, a little bit of biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: His heart was in her hands and in that moment more than ever they both knew how much truth was in those words.[Requested on Tumblr]





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr by Anon: Hey, do you think you could write a Roan x Reader based on Bryce Fox’s song Horns please ? That’d be amazing ! :)
> 
> This got weird, but it's totally gonna have a part 2!  
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes - English is not my native language.  
> You can read it on angelaiswriting.tumblr.com/masterlist too! :-)

“Well, well, isn’t this the Prince of Azgeda I see roaming the wildlands?”

Those had been her first words to him. She had caught him off guard while he was taking a piss, ten hours away from Polis. He had hurried up, finishing his business as quickly as possible, and he had turned. That girl had stood in front of him with an evil smirk on her face.

She had recognized him immediately: the scars on her face clearly stated that she was from Azgeda, and yet she had treated him disrespectfully.

That same girl was now lying on the furs he called his bed, naked and sound asleep.

He wouldn’t call theirs a relationship. He wasn’t sure that her cold stone heart would one day be open to a relationship, and yet he had fallen for her. Maybe he had fallen for her that day in the woods, while he had been pissing and she had stared at his penis amused.

His heart was in her hands and he knew she was more than capable of scratching it, of crashing it, of scarring it. And yet he couldn’t take it back. There was something in her, deep down in her black soul, that kept calling him back to her.

A hand snaked up his back, brushing the scratches she had given him a few hours before. Her lips kissed his skin while she got up in a sitting position behind him.

“What are you thinking about?” her hoarse voice asked.

The sound of it sent shivers down his spine. He almost felt ashamed, but the thing with her was that that girl scared the crap out of him.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing,” he answered, brushing her hand resting on his chest.

Y/N chuckled. Roan felt her hands leaving his body. She crawled around him until she was just in front of him. She pushed his legs open and sat down between them, but she didn’t get too close to his body. “I am inside your head, Prince,” she smiled evilly, caressing his cheeks with her ice cold hands. “You know you cannot lie to me, right?”

Roan sighed, raising his knees and trapping her body. “I hate you, you know?”

“Well, now you’re hurting me,” and she dramatically put one hand on her heart. “Did I – by any chance – give you a reason to hate me?”

“You kill me every time,” he confessed, lowering his gaze to her swollen lips.

“And yet you keep crawling back to me.” Y/N tilted her head to the side, her fingers trailing down his chest, grazing a little with her nails. “And, apparently, you like it.”

“I’m not sure I really do.”

She shrugged and thanks to that movement the light of the moon caught an ugly scar on her shoulder and made it shine a little. That lighter shade of her skin caught his attention for a fraction of second before she returned to her original position.

“You’re free to leave anytime you want,” she said, her fingers going even further, grazing at a scar he had on his hips.

They kept silent for a while, staring into each other’s eyes. For a second he thought he saw two little horns on each side of her head, but he shrugged the thought off his shoulders – the alcohol he had drunk was having its effects.

“I know,” he answered after a while, grabbing her wrists to get her hands off of him.

“Why are you here, Roan of Azgeda, if you know you can leave whenever it pleases you?” she whispered in his ear. She got up on her knees and got closer to him, their skins barely touching.

Cold radiated off of her and Roan couldn’t understand how she could be alive with such a low body temperature. Without him wanting so, his hands crawled on her back, brushing lightly at the numerous scars adorning her skin. She stood still against him, her breath slowly and lightly fanning his ear and neck.

Why did she have that effect on him? _How_ could she affect him this much?

His skin always tingled when he was with her, his stomach fluttered when she talked, his heart beat furiously when she was close to him. She, on the contrary, didn’t look half as fazed. Her breath was regular, her heartbeat so light he could hardly hear it.

“Why won’t you leave, Roan?” she whispered again, her breath tickling his skin.

On its own accord, Roan’s head fell down and his forehead rested against her shoulder. “You keep calling me back.”

Her laugh reverberated in his chest, her cold skin burning his, her hands playing with his messy and dirty hair. “Oh, if I were calling you to me, you’d know, trust me.”

“You’ve screwed me,” he cursed, his grip on her tightening, leaving bruises and scratches.

She didn’t care. She loved it when he hurt her. It was almost as if she couldn’t stay away from pain – from _physical_ pain. The scars covering her body, trophies of her victories, which she wore with pride, were a clear sign of the lack of fear she had when it came to hand-to-hand. And so she let him do, for she knew she was putting him through pain, guiding him through the darkness, scratching him with thorns.

“Your heart is in my hands,” she whispered through his hair and his grip on her body tightened even more. “But you can take it back. I’ve never asked for it.”

Roan bit down on her skin, his fingers digging into her scarred back. “What if I don’t want to?” he asked, licking away the blood escaping the wound he had created. Her blood in his mouth tasted like the milk of the Gods. It gave his tongue a tickling sensation and it reminded him how she had turned him to the dark side, how he enjoyed doing that to her, to feel her in his mouth, poisoning his brain.

She had hissed in pain, the same sound snakes make left her mouth. She sat back on her heels, staring at him. His index finger rose to touch the mark he had just given her and she smacked it away. Her gaze fell on the blood trickling down her breast and he knew how much that was arousing her. Her fingers touched that dark red, almost black, trembling line of blood before bringing them to her mouth. She stared at him while sucking at her fingers, tasting her own blood.

The look she gave him sent shivers down his back and he couldn’t fight his hands from trembling.

What had she done to him?

What kind of bloody spell was he under?

Before he could even think of finding an answer to those questions, she lunged forward. Her hands were around his neck and her lips on his, pushing, bruising, her tongue drew the silhouette of his lips. He opened up to kiss her back, but she bit down on his lower lip and tugged hard, drawing blood.

“What the fuck?” he groaned, touching his hurting lip, the stinging taste of his own blood invading his mouth.

Y/N smiled and Roan saw blood on her teeth. “Payback,” she chuckled and she scratched his neck with her nails. “I want you to lay down,” she quietly said, her hands leaving him free.

Roan couldn’t order his brain to ignore her words. As soon as her wish had left her blood-stained lips, he felt the muscle in his back contract and soon his head was laying on the ground. That girl had done something to him, some black magic shit, because he wasn’t himself when he was around her. When he was with her he wasn’t a prince and not even Roan. He was someone else, someone new, someone alien.

She grabbed one of his daggers from the pile of his weapons and came back to him, smirking devilishly.

“What the-”

“Don’t worry, I won’t harm you,” she smiled, leaning down to kiss him under his ear, the blade of the dagger cooling the skin of his shoulder. His erection brushing against her thigh made him feel ashamed for the way she made him feel every time. “At least, not dangerously,” and she smirked, sitting on his lap and staring at the blade.

“What if I don’t want this?” Roan asked, staring at his dagger. His breath was running wild while his body kept being still.

“I told you, Roan,” and she lightly brushed the blade of the dagger against his cheek. “You can leave whenever you want. You can _stop_ me whenever you want.”

The prince swallowed hard under her stormy gaze. Her hips were gently rocking against him and his mind couldn’t work straight. Part of him fought with the words coming out of his mouth because part of him wanted to take that risk, part of him wanted to see where all that shit would go, part of him wanted his blood in her mouth and her blood in his own. But the most rational part of his brain prevailed.

“Stop this,” he ordered, his hands running up to grab her wrists.

She smirked. “What? Is someone scared to get hurt?” Her eyes were laughing at him, harmless under her body. “Just a little cut? Please?” she begged him.

His eyes bore into hers, his hands still around her wrists. He could use a little more strength to stop her, but part of him – that same part that only wanted to obey to her orders – wouldn’t let him.

“Oh, come on! Have some fun, mighty Roan of Azgeda!” she exclaimed and he couldn’t understand whether she was mocking him. “You bit me, don’t you think I deserve a little revenge?”

Roan gulped. The pressure of her body against his hard cock was fogging up his mind. His heart beat furiously against his ribcage, almost hurting him. “You bit me too. You had your revenge.”

Y/N huffed. “You’re so boring sometimes.”

They stared at each other for minutes before she started to rock her hips again. The smirk on her face clearly told him that she was going to have it _her_ way, whether he wanted it or not. The look in her eyes… well, it screamed only one thing: he was going to surrender one way or another. His heart was in her hands and in that moment more than ever they both knew how much truth was in those words.

Roan sighed. “You have one cut – make it your best one,” he groaned, grounding his hips against her in one hard movement.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my native language :-)  
> You can read this also on angelaiswriting.tumblr.com/masterlist

_You have one cut – make it your best one_ , he had said.

Y/N smiled: she knew he’d surrender. He always did, and that night was no exception. Because that’s how they were: she ordered and he obeyed, she asked and he gave, she took and he let her take. She was poison and he was her favorite wine. She was evil and he was good and together they were something new.

Roan stared at her while she dragged her tongue along the blade of his dagger, his mind blank and his heart racing, his erection hurting, his skin tingling. She was something else, he thought. Something _not_ human. Something that came out of the black depths of Earth. And he was not the hunter anymore when he was with her. He was his prey and he kept falling into her traps.

The light of the moon threw dangerous shadows on her face. Her skin looked paler than ever, her eyes darker, her core hotter.

She let the blade dance in the air, staring at it mesmerized. Then, suddenly, it flew down towards his chest: in a matter of second a long cut started just inches above his right nipple and crossed his chest to kiss his last rib on his left side.

They both stared, almost in awe, at the blood trickling out the wound. Roan could hardly feel the stinging pain coming from it.

“There,” Y/N smiled, satisfied. “Was it that bad, now?” she asked, a smirk deforming her lips.

She didn’t give him time to think: before he knew it her lips were on the cut she had created and were sucking. His breath choked in his throat, his eyes opened wide, his back involuntarily arched.

He grabbed at her hair and pulled, but she didn’t look fazed: she went on licking his cut, smearing his blood on his chest.

When she got up, her lips and chin were covered in red, drops trickled down her neck onto his abs. She looked like a demon, but Roan didn’t care: he pushed himself into a sitting position, groaning in the pain of the cut, and grabbed her face.

“You’re a monster,” he growled before he crashed their lips together.

She tasted like blood, she _smelled_ like blood. It made his head feel dizzy, his core longing for more.

When she opened her mouth to kiss him back, her tongue was slicker than usual. It was a sticky, angry kiss, but none of them cared. They were each other’s poison and that was their way.

She rocked her hips against him and he moaned, breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

“I might be a monster,” she whispered in his ear, making goosebumps rise on his skin, “but you like it. You can’t deny it, Roan,” and she giggled, the cold skin of her breasts providing some relief to the cut he had on his chest.

He pulled her hair, arching her neck backward. He took his dagger from her hands and held it tight. But when he put it on her skin, he couldn’t get himself to do it, to cut her, to drink her blood like one of those monsters that haunted his childhood.

Y/N took advantage of his distraction and freed herself from her grip. Her hands trailed down his sides to join each other on his abdomen. She went further down but stopped just before touching him.

His eyes flickered in her direction.

“Are you scared?” she asked, nearing her face to his, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He tried to push her away, but he couldn’t get his hands to do it. He was paralyzed and there was nothing his brain could do to free him from the spell she must have cast upon him. “Is this what you let all your lovers do to you?” he wondered, brushing one of her scars with his nails.

“Are you talking about my scars?” she asked, backing a little to watch him in the eyes.

Roan tilted his head to the side, waiting for her answer.

“Punishment from home,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “A little present from you men.”

“No lover?” Roan insisted.

Y/N laughed. “Are we a little jealous?” She shook her head. “No lover,” she confirmed.

He would never admit it out loud, but the idea of another man’s hands on her skin angered him. “Good,” he said, circled her shoulders with his arm and in a swift movement she was laying on the furs and he was hovering over her. Before she knew it, he had repaid her by opening a cut on her chest: starting from her shoulder it ended on her sternum.

She laughed and reached her hands up to touch his face. She caressed his cheek, brushed the short beard darkening his skin and then traced his lips with her fingers.

Since he didn’t seem like he wanted to start anything, she moved her hand to the back of his head and pushed him towards her. She briefly kissed him. “You can taste it if you want,” she whispered. “And I know you want, Prince.”

Of course, he wanted it. Her body, her skin, her blood, the sex they had together… he wanted anything she had to offer and he’d always want it, crave for it, even.

It was his doom: to want something he could never have, to picture his future with someone who’d never want him back the way he wanted her.

He leaned down, licked her nipple until she couldn’t stand it anymore. He knew she hated it when he did it his way, but there were times when he couldn’t help it when all he could do was follow his instincts. Then, slowly, his tongue licked further up until he got to the cut, to the blood. She tasted bitter in his mouth, her blood prickled his tongue, but he licked her anyway.

Y/N wiggled weakly under him. She loved what she had turned him into, but part of her wasn’t, part of her only wanted to set him free. His heart was in her hands and she wasn’t sure she could hold it without killing it.

Suddenly, almost forcing herself, she stopped him and immediately missed his tongue licking her wound clean.

“Lay down,” she ordered.

And, as always, all Roan could do was obey. What would his Mother say if she saw him like that? Obey to someone like Y/N? To a cast out? But that’s what his heart was waiting for: to be hurt by that girl and to be healed by the same woman. Whatever she was, he was hers and nothing could ever change that – he was sure of this.

She straddled him, locked his hands above his head and smiled evilly. ‘Oh, the things I’m gonna do to you,’ her eyes said. And he was ready to let her do anything she wanted because that was the untold deal and truth between them: the Prince bowed and the subject girl rose upon him.

Her chest was smeared with blood, and his blood was there too, mixed with her own, confusing its edges into hers, marking her pale, frozen skin like fire.

She lowered towards him, licked the lobe of his right ear, biting it a little, before licking down towards his jaw. Her hands left his wrists to caress his still bleeding wound. Roan hissed in pain, but let her do for he couldn’t bring himself to stop her. He was at her mercy, whether he liked it or not, and denying it wouldn’t do any good.

Pulling back, she outlined her lips with the blood she had on her fingers.

“Take my blood,” she whispered, lowering her hips even more until their cores touched.

His fingers reached the wound he had opened on her body, they dipped in her blood, they smeared it on her breasts before they reached his own lips. Her blood was cold, a blessing as he felt like he was boiling.

Y/N smiled, staring down at him. She licked his lips with her tongue before kissing him, tasting both of them, pressing down onto his chest.

Roan grazed her back with his bloodied hands, leaving marks with his nails, cupping her butt and squeezing.

Then, almost suddenly, her lips slipped from his, her mouth sucked at his Adam’s apple, her teeth grazed his skin. She then proceeded with the licking, quickly reaching his cut and licking it again and again, driving him crazy, his eyes rolled back in his skull, his lips parted and his breathing ragged.

Y/N smiled against his skin, biting his abdomen.

When she took his erection in her mouth, Roan’s hips involuntarily snapped upwards. Y/N’s hands were quick to stop his movements, pushing down on his hip bones almost as if she had expected him to react that way. She pulled back and licked his cock to the base and then back up. It was a matter of seconds before it was smeared with blood, and Y/N couldn’t say that the view didn’t turn her on.

Roan was staring at her, urging her with his eyes to continue. His breathing was ragged with anticipation and he could feel his cock throb in her hand.

She smiled, looking up at him, and one of her hands reached down between her legs. She moaned when she touched her clit, rubbing circles around it, throwing her head back. With the corner of her eye, she could still see Roan, his frown for her not paying attention to his erection, and she smirked.

She penetrated herself with a finger, bluntly staring at him, her other hand gently stroking his cock. When she started to move her finger, adding a second one, Roan tried to get up, but she stopped him, squeezing his cock a little too hard.

“I didn’t say you could move,” she smiled, retrieved her fingers and licked them.

She then proceeded to please him some more, sucking a little the head of his penis. Roan’s moans filled her ears and made her smile: she liked the way she made him feel, the way she had him at her feet. She would get away with anything with him and he wouldn’t punish her – she didn’t know why, but at the moment it looked like it didn’t matter.

She took him in her mouth, and slowly pushed down and then back up again. Her eyes never left his face, the way his chest heaved with each breath.

He tried to plea, but couldn’t, because when it came to her he was always paralyzed. He could almost feel her presence in his head, numbing his senses.

When she dropped down on him and he filled her, she took him by surprise. His eyes were still closed, his mind focused on keeping breathing while she worked his erection. Then, all of a sudden, she was on top of him, grinning, body covered in blood.

Roan sighed, grazing her thighs and resting his hands on her hips.

“Oh, the things you do to me, Y/N,” he muttered and pushed her hips against hers. His head rolled back on the furs, his eyes closed.

She giggled, caressing his chest, avoiding the cut to not cause him pain. When she started moving and her breath got caught in her throat, she thought she saw Roan smiling while his hands grabbed her hips tighter.

Her moans were music to Roan’s ears because she was so cold that it almost looked impossible for her to feel anything at all. When she moved her hands from his chest to her breasts, squeezing them almost painfully, her head thrown back and her eyes rolled back, Roan took the freedom to invert their positions, laying her flat on her stomach on the furs and penetrating her from behind her, and to speed up the pace.

His chest grazed her back with every movement. When he angled her right leg so that it was forming a right angle, he pushed in deeper and for a moment he feared that Y/N had stopped breathing. But then her hand reached the hand holding her leg still and it grasped it, nails penetrating his skin while she couldn’t even moan his name anymore.

Roan’s breath got shorter rapidly, her walls clenched around him more and more, while his free hand pushed on her back to steady himself.

“Roan,” she whispered desperately, trying to push herself up to rest on her elbows, but the man stopped her.

He slowed down his pace, torturing her, pushing in and deep, almost making her scream in frustration. He leaned over to kiss her shoulder, skins grazing with each thrust. He bit her again, right in the crook of her neck this time and she moaned loudly. A few thrusts later he felt her clenching around his cock. He saw her closing her eyes tightly, clenching her jaw almost as if she didn’t want to scream his name, but he knew how to make her and that time was no exception.

When she came, he pulled out and she rolled on her back to welcome him again. He pushed in at the same time as his lips made contact with her skin covered in blood. Y/N was still moaning and sighing when he came with a loud grunt, biting down on her shoulder.

He kept still in that position for a while, his hips still thrusting into her sloppily for a while before he pulled out.

Roan stared down at her, hovering over her, and pulled strands of her hair away from her face.

“You were going to end this tonight, weren’t you?” he asked, fear, disappointment, pain clear in his sore voice.

She nodded. “This isn’t good for you.”

“But you’re not the one who decides what’s good for me or not.”

A giggle. “You’re right.”

“I don’t want this to end.”

“Then don’t.”

They stared at each other for what felt like ages before she kissed him, a chaste kiss compared to the ones she always gave her.

And he knew, in that moment, that his heart was not safe in her hands, but there was no other place where he’d rather have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is only two part, but I can't get the '2/?' to go away!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider giving kudos and/or comments: it'd mean a lot to me!


End file.
